


For Whom the Bluebells Toll

by EvilMuffins



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Of course Himemiya would be compatible with everyone.





	For Whom the Bluebells Toll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draconicsockpuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/gifts).



_Of course_ Himemiya would be compatible with everyone. Just like with everything else about her, it was _creepy._ Having access to everyone's emotions and memories just like that? Gross. 

Naturally, Nanami Kiryuu would be piloting alongside her brother. ...Eventually. The testing she had done alongside Himemiya had been a total waste of time, proving nothing other than how unabashedly weird the other girl was. Who smuggles a monkey along into the cockpit? Was this nothing more than a joke to her? Already, Nanami had planted snails inside of Anthy's helmet. When the other pilots saw her equipment all covered in slime, surely they'd see what a mess she was as well... right?

“Thank you for the lovely skin treatment the other day,” Anthy intoned politely as they entered the cockpit. More testing and practice today. If she were with Touga, they'd be out there sticking it to those nasty kaiju already. “I found it most refreshing.”

Nanami smiled pleasantly, or as much so as one could while battling against a sudden and uninvited twitch taking up residence on her brow. “Anything to help my new partner!”

As the Jaegar's machinery locked both pilots into place, Nanami couldn't help but but steal a glance beside her. “What is that?”

“A type of exoskeleton,” Anthy explained kindly. “We must wear these in order to pilot the Jaegers, Kiryuu-san.”

Nanami was certain that she could see steam beginning to fog the front of her helmet. “I meant the flower, of course.” Was this test ever going to start, so they could get it over with already?

Although she hadn't seen Anthy carry anything with her (and how could she have?), a stem of flowers lay forlornly on the floor. Somehow, Nanami had failed to notice it until then, despite it being the only splash of color to be seen. 

“Ah,” Anthy remarked, as if it were even remotely possible that someone else on the crew had left something so foreign there. “A bluebell.”

Nanami had seen the roses adorning the inside of the other woman's mind, thorns sharp like swords, warning away all those who might chance to approach. Even Anthy--mind cold and barren as the world outside might very well be should they fail--couldn't hide everything.

“A funny thing about bluebells,” Anthy continued, although her voice held no trace of any mirth. “Long ago, people believed that witches might hide among them.”


End file.
